


Pro bono work by one who loves the world

by jadelennox



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Blank Verse Blog Week, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://jadelennox.dreamwidth.org/373941.html?thread=2546869#cmt2546869">So<br/>Jazzfish asked and Jesse plussed for fic<br/>from <cite>Slings and Arrows</cite>' Sanjay</a>. I provide,<br/>but warn you for offensive content. He's<br/>a total douche, a racist, sexist prick,<br/>and that's why this parodic piece might have<br/><strong><b>potential triggers for assault</b></strong>. *facepalm*</p><p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/"><img/></a><br/>This <span>work</span> by <span>jadelennox</span> is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pro bono work by one who loves the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jazzfish), [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> [So  
> Jazzfish asked and Jesse plussed for fic  
> from Slings and Arrows' Sanjay](http://jadelennox.dreamwidth.org/373941.html?thread=2546869#cmt2546869). I provide,  
> but warn you for offensive content. He's  
> a total douche, a racist, sexist prick,  
> and that's why this parodic piece might have  
>  ** **potential triggers for assault****. *facepalm*
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
>  This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

When Sanjay's corporation takes on AIDS:  
"Since fucking condoms blow, embrace the T-  
cells. Antiretroviral drugs work fine;  
prevention is for losers." Campaign killed.

The idea blasting team that wrote the spots  
for the United Negro College Fund  
wrote -- well. I will not reproduce the words  
they used. Suffice to say the billboards came  
right down, by local ordinance. Glen Beck  
and Drudge both jizzed. The lawsuit's still in court.

As long as we're discussing jizz, I can't  
help thinking of what Sanjay said about  
his spots for the New Burbage Rape, Abuse,  
and Crisis Center. "Semen to the face,  
in close up shots on billboards, shakes the dull  
placidity of placid minds, like porn  
in grade 1 classrooms, makes them think about  
your Center as a _sexy_ place, for fun."

His favorite Web spot hijacks all the user's  
clicks and starts a hydra full of porn,  
installs a root kit on the client, logs  
the user's keystrokes, stealing passwords. "Breasts,"  
says Sanjay. "Like my favorite malware, bounce  
so round and silken, serving milk and sex."

So should we really be surprised that SUP  
has hired Sanjay's firm? OH LJ NO.


End file.
